1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a machine with vibration source. More specifically, the present invention relates to a washing machine, an electric generator, or the like which includes a vibration source such as a motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 10, in a machine with vibration source 1 such as a washing machine, an electric generator etc., a leg 3 made of an elastic material such as butyl rubber is attached to a bottom surface of a frame carrying the vibration source such as a motor.
In such a prior art, since the leg 3 is formed of an elastic material such as butyl rubber, expansion and contraction of the leg 3 in an up-down direction, i.e. a vertical direction is large; however, the same almost never expand and contract in a lateral direction, i.e. a horizontal direction, and therefore, there was a problem that it is impossible to sufficiently suppress horizontal vibration.